


Take512 ~~Art~~

by Dahlia-The Artist (Dahlia)



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia/pseuds/Dahlia-The%20Artist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jared was fourteen, he had it all figured out. His future boiled down to two things: his theater tech team, and Jensen Ackles. Now he's just seventeen, and his tech team has dug its claws into him and won't let go. Jensen, on the other hand, has left him completely. An angsty, kinda ridiculous little story about theater technicians, bright lights, and the strange curved routes of true love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take512 ~~Art~~

  
**This Art was Made for the Fic ([Take512](http://weekend-exile.livejournal.com/18092.html)) by the amazing and inspiring ** [ ](http://weekend-exile.livejournal.com/profile) [ **weekend_exile** ](http://weekend-exile.livejournal.com/) **:**  


  
  


**Main Art Piece... Type = GIF**

**Main Art Piece... Type = PNG**

 

**Scene Dividers:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Chapter Header:**  


 

 

 

**Sound Truck Album (Click On the Picture for the full Album):**

  
**Cast:[Click Here For The Complete Album...](http://s1172.photobucket.com/albums/r562/4black-dahlia/Take/CastSp/)**  


  
  



End file.
